Clean Slate
by anny385
Summary: What happened after Gibbs left headquarters.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: In Dammed If You Do I thought that it was kind of weird that Fornell and the person that he's protecting are getting out of the car where Gibbs is. The reason why I think it's weird is because there's a man that has been shot and is in the same room as Gibbs. Why would Fornell bring a person who he's protecting if there was already gunfire there? Also when Vance said that it might kill you what if it wouldn't kill him, but emotionally kill him.

Clean Slate

Gibbs walked up onto the Directors Office seeing Director Vance sitting there looking outside. The sunlight coming through the windows shining so very brightly through the blinds. Vance started talking right then, but not looking at Gibbs.

"I never saw this coming."

"Well it's a little late now, Director."

"They tell me Bodner had nothing to do with Kazmi's death."

"CIA"

"Seems like other people have bigger fish to fry. NCIS was just collateral damage."

"We'll bounce back."

"Parson's isn't giving up. He intends to make an example out of you."

"Let him. What you see is what you get. Success, failure all of it."

"You want to fight?"

"Not by his rules."

"Tom Morrow may have a solve. If we pull this off it can all go away."

"For all of us?"

"Clean slate"

"What's the catch?"

"It might kill you."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs went home and began burning the files that were in the box that Mike had given him. He never got a chance to look into the files and wondered if he should have as he watched them burn. What were in those files that Mike had given him? He would never know now since they were being reduced to a pile of ashes.

He wondered how his team was doing as he watched the fire engulf the papers and files. He knew that he had to do whatever he had to do to get the slate clean for him and his team. His thoughts ran from meeting Abby for the first time. At the time he really didn't know what to think of her. With the tattoo's, the dog collar and the black clothes. She had grown on him and she was now in a place close to his heart. He remembered the first time he met the street wise cop named Tony DiNozzo and he knew right then and there that he had to have this man on his team Tony had grown on him too and had a place close to his heart too. He remembered the first time he met Kate on Air Force One. He remembered the time that he had told her that her boyfriend was dead and how she hit him with her fists. He told her why he had to do that. Kate was a good agent and he was saddened when Ari killed her. He remembered the timid Timothy McGee who was scared of him when he finally got on the team. He told Tony to toughen him up and of course he did. McGee had come a long way from his time with the team. He was still Tony's probie like he would have been Mike's probie. He remembered being just like Tony in the beginning, but things changed. He now had the second b attitude. He remembered the first time that Ziva was put on his team. He didn't like it, but as time went on he got used to her. This was his family and you fight for family.

He sat there for a few more minutes. The files were gone and so was the box. He watched, as the last ember died down and then made sure that it wouldn't start up again. He cleaned it up and then got up and made his way towards the door. It was time for him to leave and do what needed to be done.

He saw the damage to his partner who was going to be the shooter. He carried him up to the loft where the rifle was already set up. They had been walking towards their car when his partner was shot. He told him that they had to go to the hideout. Luckily they were somewhere else because if it was at the hideout then whoever was supposed to be there wouldn't have come.

His partner spoke up then. "Gibbs. Do it, do it."

He walked towards the rifle and looked through it. He set the sights on the car and watched as the car stopped and out came Fornell. He then waited for the other person to come out and when he did he would shoot. The man who came out of the car was not who he was expecting. For a minute he thought that he couldn't go through with this. He couldn't do this to the one man who he trusted to have his back. In his sights and next to Fornell was Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Why would Fornell be guarding him and why wouldn't he say anything to Tony?

He knew that he didn't have a choice because he needed for him and his team to have a clean slate. After a minute later he pulled the trigger and watched as Anthony Senior fall to the ground. He softly said. "I'm sorry, Tony." He quickly got himself and his partner out of there after taking everything down. It was hard to do and they almost got caught, but he was finally got to the car and sped away.

The End


End file.
